


Witch

by cresyl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reverse Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresyl/pseuds/cresyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Norway is a witch and England is her prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Smut attempt and non-con, you've been warned.  
> pardon the typos also comments and critiques are welcome~

Scene: Witch.

Back in the old days, there would be rumors of witches leaving their homes in search of men. They kidnap young and virile males, using them to expand their kind. The witches will only accept female babies and males were killed then they make another one until they achieve the desired result. 

But not all witches obey the rule. 

Some witches would run away, but they would be captured and punished for their disobedience. Some babies were sent off with their fathers, never to be seen again.

Until a witch and a warlock changed everything.

= = = = = 

It was the time of year again, witches would go down and mingle with the townspeople as they looked for any potential males. Some were already wary of their presence as she noticed they were going home early. 

Being disguised as a normal girl, Kari seized the opportunity to look around town. She knows that she should be luring men but she had little interest in that. And most of the men she sees were already seduced by her sisters. With nothing to do, Kari wandered around town, the sights amazed her and she wondered why were men and women together, she's been taught that men are instruments for breeding and that women are superior. 

Dawn was fast approaching and she hasn't found anything interesting. With a shrug Kari left town and kept on wandering, until she saw a tavern nearby. Curious, she went inside and stopped as she saw the place being filled with men. 

Most of them were laughing, sharing stories and drinking but she wasn't interested, instead she walked past the tavern until she found herself in a flower field. The place was filled with Heathers, and she sat down and started making flower crowns. She knew that violet Heathers grew from the blood of men, at least that's what the myth says but...

The real reason why she loves them and it was because they mean independence and strength. 

"What are you doing here?" turning around Kari saw man looking at her, he had green eyes that reminded her emeralds, hair akin to wheat and his face reminded her of the statues she saw in town, smooth and chiseled, handsome yet cold. "Young ladies shouldn't stay out, they say that witches go out at this hour"

She couldn't answer of course, as it was her first time encountering one. 

= = = = =

Arthur found it strange that a young woman was all alone in a flower field, not only that, she was out during the witches' hunting season. "Are you lost miss?" he asked as he offered his hand but when he saw her eyes widened, everything suddenly went black.

= = = = =

Moments later, Arthur woke up and found himself lying on bed, sitting up and looking around him, he asked himself were he was and why was his head hurting. The last thing he remembered was that he saw a woman in a Heather field making flower crowns and that was it. He couldn't remember anything before that, well... except for his name. 

But anything else, reason why he was at the heather field and where he lived? He can't remember.

With a sigh, he looked at his surroundings again, no doors or windows yet he found it strange that he can breathe easily, the room was lighted with candles or at least that's what he can see. They were orange orbs and he knows that they're not fireflies. 

He wondered if there was a hidden panel in the room, since there was no way he was just teleported inside. He started knocking on the floor and some of the walls, he found one that had a hollow sound. Next he tried to look for any switch that may open it but he backed away as the wall gave way and the woman from the flower field entered. 

He didn't get a good look at her before but now, he can't help but be captured by her beauty. 

She had platinum blonde hair that reached until her waist, the ends were curled loosely and it made him think of ribbons, her eyes reminded him of the deep blue sea, and she had snow like skin. 

If he wasn't dumbstruck he would had asked her about where he was or why was she wearing a see-through robe, and being a gentleman, he looked away, giving her privacy, "Excuse me, miss?" he began as he cleared his throat, "Where am I?"

But all he got was silence, and then she started muttering under her breath, next thing he knew was that he back on his bed, his wrists tied up above him with some runes and the woman was straddling his hips. 

"Miss? What are you doing?" he asked despite the fact that he had a deep blush on his face.

"...I need you to impregnate me" she replied softly, and Arthur couldn't help but blink, he didn't know if he was dreaming or if this was some kind of joke but he wasn't buying it. 

"Miss, I'm sorry but I don't know what you're going on about." he said and hoped that she won't get annoyed at him, "You see, you're a beautiful girl and we just met, also I don't know you and you shouldn't be giving your first to a stranger" 

"It's what our rules says" she answered as if ignoring his earlier statement, "Men must impregnate us in order for our kind to expand. We need to give birth to a baby girl or else we'll try again" but the sad gleam in her eyes told him otherwise. It almost felt like she didn't want to do this. "And so, you must give me your essence and impregnate me"

"But miss, we just met and it's probably your first time so I don't think you should-

He was cut off as a pair of lips were suddenly pressed against his. The woman's lips were soft but then he accidentally drank something sweet, and when she pulled away he felt his body turn warm. "What did you...make me drink?"

"A potion" she replied, and she also drank the same liquid and set the bottle aside, "They say that it unleashes a man's lust and it readies a woman's body for copulation" 

"But why?" he couldn't help but groan as his cock suddenly went hard and when he looked down, her hands were undoing his trousers and set his erect member free, "You don't know me" 

"It's in our rules..." she repeated, "You must impregnate me" he can feel her form trembling as she raised her hips and slowly impaled herself on him. 

It was taking all of his will power not to thrust into that tight and warm heat so suddenly, he didn't want to hurt her after all (even though he was going to be forced by a woman). "Please be careful" he said still controlling himself, "Just don't move immediately, okay?" 

= = = = =

The stranger's concern surprised Kari, normally she would hear the kidnapped men curse their kind. But here was a man who was about to be raped by her and still he was concerned for her well-being. 

And once he tore through her innocence and saw a few drops of blood, he immediately asked, "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Please don't move yet" she turned to him with sad and confused eyes, Kari didn't want to ruin him or even use him. 

His kindness and concern were foreign to her and she didn't want to hurt him anymore. She can see that he was resisting his instincts to move, and she felt conflicted.

She hasn't told him that if she gives birth to a girl, she'll have to kill him and if she gives birth to a boy, she'll kill the baby and do it again. But she didn't want to destroy an innocent child's future or even kill the man. 

He was far too kind and he deserves better...


End file.
